It's okay Mike
by Burnbee
Summary: Mike's in love, but his father Matthew doesn't like his choice of lover. Mike tries to explain but his father strikes him and knocks him over. angry at his actions, Foxy comes to the rescue. Mike x human Foxy.


Mike was nervous. his father, Matthew Schmidt, was coming for a visit. his father didn't know he was gay. he didn't know what to do, his father was knocking on the door. Foxy, his intensly hot boyfriend, went over to answer the door.  
"F-Foxy wait don't!" Mike tried, but Foxy opened the door. Matthew raised an eye brow.  
"uh... Mike Schmidt? does he live here?" Matthew ask. Foxy nodded.  
"Mikey company." Foxy said, then headed for the kitchen. Mike swallowed and walked over.  
"hey dad." Mike said. Matthew grinned and hugged his son.  
"Mike my boy! how are you?" Matthew ask. Mike swallowed hard. "hey where's that girl of yours? Jenna right?" Matthew ask. he swallowed hard again.  
"Misery dad. her name was Misery a-and she's gone now..." Mike said. Matthew frowned.  
"pity I liked her." Matthew said. Mike swallowed hard.  
"dad... sit down. I have something to tell you." Mike said. Foxy walked back in, a soda in hand, and paused. he slowly went to back out of the room, but Mike waived him on in. Foxy looked really uncomfortable, but Mike gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Mi-Mike are ye sure?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and Foxy sat beside him.  
"alright Mike, what is it?" Matthew ask with a big smile. with a reassuring squeeze from Foxy, Mike looked his father in the eye's.  
"I'm gay." Mike said. Matthew gave him a blank stare, then started laughing.  
"your mother always told me you were hilarious." Matthew laughed. Mike huffed.  
"I'm not joking. I'm gay. Foxy, is my boyfriend." Mike said, as Foxy cuddled closer to him. Matthew narrowed his eye's. "Foxy, go wait in the bedroom please." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded obediently and headed for their shared room. Matthew, looking pissed, stood as soon as Foxy closed the door.  
"this isn't funny Michael!" Matthew shouted. Mike flinched back at his fathers shout.  
"d-dad calm down. it's not a joke. I'm serivous." Mike said. a loud smack and Mike gasp, holding his cheek as he fell over. Matthew grabed his son by his collar slapping and punching him repeatedly with his free hand. Mike managed to punch him back but his father punched him back harder then before and Mike fell to the ground. a flash and Mike's father was on the ground being choked.  
"ye don' touch 'im if'n ye want to live!" Foxy growled in his face. Matthew punched at Foxy, but the man quickly caught the punch and broke his wrist. Matthew cried out loudly and held his arm. he shoved Matthew away and knelt beside Mike. "Mikey ye okay?" Foxy ask softly, seeing the bruises on Mike's face. Mike nodded.  
"yeah." Mike replied. Foxy helpped him up and stood beside him, protectively. Mike rubbed his face. "it's time for you to go. I don't expect you to come back, do and I'll call the police." Mike said. Matthew scrambled out of the house and Foxy nuzzled Mike gently.  
"sure yer okay?" Foxy ask, gently touching the bruises. Mike winced.  
"ouch." Mike whimpered softly. "y-yeah I'm okay." Mike said. Foxy went for an ice pack and brought it back for Mike. Mike smiled and nuzzled him. "thanks Foxy." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded and layd on the couch with him, resting the ice pack gently on his bruises.  
"yer welcome." Foxy said. they cuddled on the couch. Mike still seemed a little shaky. "calm yer nerves Mikey, it be alright." Foxy soothed gently, nuzzling his neck gently. Mike smiled and nuzzled back.  
"s-sorry. I didn't think he'd react like that." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded.  
"not yer fault." Foxy replied. "as long as yer okay, I don' care what happens." Foxy added. Mike smiled.  
"I love you." Mike said.  
"I love ye too." Foxy purred. they cuddled together. "did he ever hit ye when ye were younger?" Foxy ask. he felt Mike tense up. "Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"ye-yeah. he did. s'kinda how I knew wh-what to do when Freddy kept pounding me." Mike said. Foxy whimpered softly, his ears drooping.  
"I'm sorry Mike." Foxy said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn' there to protect ye." Foxy added.  
"it's alright. it's never been your fault." Mike said.  
"I will protect ye from now on. 'kay? ye never 'ave to worry, 'cause I'll protect ye." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly, curling up. "it's okay Mike, I got ye." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
